


Weekday Romping (Or Having Hot Sex While Your Son Is At School)

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: While Hanako is at Kindergarten, his Mom and Dad use this free time to enjoy each other's company.





	

**Weekday Romping (Or Having Hot Sex While Your Son Is At School)**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

Monday morning. Time: 6:02 AM.

 

    The sun was just barely beginning to rise. Some people had already awoken in order to start their day, while others were still sleeping in. Particularly one Roronoa Zoro. His wife, Nico Robin, had awoken to the morning's bright light. She rose from her bed, breasts jiggling slightly, wearing nothing but her orchid-patterned bra and matching panties.

 

It was rather hot last night.

 

She glanced over her shoulder and behind her was Zoro, still snoozing away.

 

"Damn Luffy..." he muttered in his sleep, a sliver of drool running down the corner of his mouth. "Don't steal my rice balls...you idiot...!"

 

Robin made a light chuckle. Then, she kissed her husband on the cheek.

 

"You rest up," she whispered, "and I'll check on our little man."

 

"Okay, Robin..." Zoro mumbled, drowsily.

 

    Robin got up from hers and Zoro's bed, put on her purple robe, and walked off to their son's, Hanako, room. She walked down the hall to the door with a "plaque"- which was really just a piece of paper- nailed to it which said "Keep Out! Only true warriors enter here".

 

"Hm, hm," Robin chuckled, softly, "oh, Hanako."

 

    Soon, she opened the door and found her son, sleeping in his bed, which was shaped liked the mouth of a fierce dragon, while hugging his dragon plush, Ryuu.

 

"Hanako," Robin called, her voice in a hushed tone, "time to get up."

 

"Five more minutes, Mom..." Hanako groaned, snuggling with Ryuu. "I was just about to win the battle of Mt. Fuji."

 

"Son, you have to wake up," Robin urged, gently shaking her son awake, "you'll be late for school."

 

"Ugh..." Hanako groaned before he sat up. "Can't I skip a day?"

 

"No," Robin answered, "your education's too important."

 

"Dang it." Hanako muttered with a pout. "Fine, I'll go."

 

With that, he got up to get ready. Robin walked out of the room to make breakfast.

 

Plates of omurice with the family's names written on them in ketchup and a cup of coffee were waiting for her.

 

"My," she mused, "who could've made all this?"

 

As if on cue, Zoro came up from behind, smooching her cheek.

 

"Hey," he greeted.

 

"Hey, yourself," Robin replied, kissing him back, "did you make all of this?"

 

"Did it while you got Hanako up," Zoro answered.

 

"That fast?" Robin asked.

 

"Yup." Zoro nodded.

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" she inquired.

 

"You should know," Zoro answered.

 

At that moment, Hanako had arrived, all dressed up for school. He sat at the table, grabbing his bowl of omurice, and digging in.

 

"Thanks, Mom," Hanako spoke up.

 

"Your father made it, actually," Robin corrected.

 

"Oh," Hanako muttered, "Thanks, Dad."

 

"No problem, kiddo," Zoro answered.

 

Hanako proceeded to finish his breakfast. As soon as he did, he heard a horn honking outside.

 

"Oh, there's the bus!" Robin exclaimed. "You better go, Hanako! You're gonna be late!"

 

"Right!" Hanako replied, grabbing his backpack and dashing for the door. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

 

"Bye!" Robin called. "Love you!"

 

"Love you, too!" Hanako said, getting on the bus.

 

Soon, it drove off with him. His parents had the home all to themselves. Zoro looked at Robin, who looked back at him, and they both grinned.

 

"You bringing the wine?" Zoro asked.

 

"Only if you get the whipped cream," Robin replied.

 

"You know it," Zoro told her.

 

"Hm," Robin chuckled, "See you upstairs."

 

She walked up the stairs, hips swaying this way and that. That only succeeded in turning Zoro on even more, for the bulge in his pants was proof.

 

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, I'm gonna have fun today."

 

Yes, you are, Zoro. Yes, you are.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Honey and Usa- _chan_ (An Ouran High School Host Club reference)*****

 

    Zoro entered his and Robin's bedroom, holding a can of whipped cream. Robin was lying on their bed, wearing sexy flambé gown, holding a bottle of wine. There were also lit candles.

 

"I see you brought the whipped cream," Robin noted.

 

"Hell yeah," Zoro answered, "you ready for this?"

 

"Whenever you are," Robin smiled.

 

    Zoro advanced toward the bed, his throbbing boner aching to be stimulated, and he knew just what to do with the whipped cream, too. First, he pointed the can inside his boxers. Next he sprayed some of the whipped cream on his wang.

 

Robin smirked, realizing what he was doing.

 

"Come on over, Tiger." she beckoned. "I wanna lick your lollipop."

 

"You got it," Zoro smirked, letting out his foot long rod, covered in whipped cream.

 

Robin grinned before she began to lick up and down Zoro's shaft.

 

"Haa...ahhh..." she moaned, relishing the sweet taste.

 

"Mmf...!" Zoro moaned. "Ah, yeah...!"

 

Robin licked all the way up to the tip, swallowing the whipped cream as she did.

 

"And now for the main course," she added, inhaling the whole cock.

 

    Zoro smirked as Robin bobbed her head up and down. Her perky set bounced with each movement. Robin soon began to deep throat Zoro's Johnson.

 

"Ohh...yes...that's it..."

 

"Mmmm....mmmph...!"

 

Robin slathered the thick extension with her saliva, gagging as a reflex, and sucking on the hard member, nevertheless.

 

"Rrgh...!" Zoro grunted, blushing and sweating. "Woman, you're killing me...!"

 

"Mmm...!" Robin moaned as she kept sucking. "Zoro...!"

 

Soon, Zoro came into her mouth, causing her to gag and cough.

 

"You all right?" he asked her.

 

A beat passed before Robin licked her lips and swallowed.

 

"Yes, I'm all right." she answered. "That was good."

 

"Not as good as me eating you out," Zoro added, spreading Robin's legs open.

 

He pulled back her thong, allowing himself to slip his tongue into her wet pussy.

 

"Mmmnn...!" Robin moaned, a wave of pleasure sweeping over her as Zoro began to work on her. "Haa...haa...!" she panted. "Oh, Zoro...!"

 

Zoro held onto Robin's thighs as his tongue went in deeper. He took in all of her sweet juices, his tongue flicking around inside her womanhood.

 

"Ahh...ahhh...!" Robin gasped, erotically. "Zor--Aahhh...!"

 

"Haaa..." Zoro moaned, continuing to lick inside her. "Damn, you're so delicious..."

 

Robin smiled. "Thank you, Tiger."

 

Zoro smirked. Soon, he continued pleasuring Robin.

 

"Unh...unh...!!" Robin moaned, chewing her lip as Zoro kept eating her out. "Oh, Zoro...I'm...I'm gonna...!"

 

And the dams gave way, for Robin came right into Zoro's mouth.

 

"Haa...haa..." she gasped.

 

"Mmm..." Zoro licked his lips.

 

    Robin took a tired glance at her husband, yet she grinned, indicating that she was ready for another go. Slipping off her thong, Zoro inserted his Johnson into Robin.

 

"Mmmph...!!" Robin moaned. "Ahhh~!"

 

"I haven't even started moving, and I'm already turned on so much! Plus you're this tight...!"

 

"I can't help it! I'm still getting over the teasing you gave me!"

 

"Well, get ready," Zoro spoke, thrusting into Robin, who gasped, "because I'm gonna drive you even more wild."

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Robin cried out with each hard thrust. "Zoro~!!"

 

"Like that...?" Zoro grunted.

 

"Yes!!" Robin cried.

 

"Good...!" Zoro grinned. "I'm just getting started!"

 

He kicked his pace into high gear.

 

"AAAAAH!!!" Robin cried. "YES~!!!!"

 

"Unh! Unh!! UNH!!!"

 

    Robin's legs slowly coiled around Zoro's waist as her went in deeper. She tightened them around his ass, urging him to go in even deeper, which he did.

 

"Mmmph...Zoro...!"

 

"Robin...!"

 

The two proceeded to kiss each other deeply, even after they had already climaxed.

 

"Ahh...!" Robin gasped as Zoro kissed her neck. "Haa...!"

 

Zoro smirked, knowing how much Robin liked to be pleasured this way. To him, it just turned him on all the more.

 

"I love you so much, Robin," Zoro whispered.

 

"And I love you, too, Zoro." Robin whispered back with a kiss.

 

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

 

Zoro and Robin gasped.

 

"He's home early?!" Zoro asked, looking at the clock. "It's only 12! He's not supposed to be home until 2:30!"

 

"We'll ask him about it later!" Robin answered. "Hurry and get dressed!"

 

Zoro got off of his wife and scrambled to find his pants. Robin promptly put on her robe, and walked out of the room to greet her son.

 

"Welcome home, Hanako." she greeted. "Though, it's a little early. Did something happen?"

 

"It's a half day." Hanako shrugged. "Didn't you see my school schedule?"

 

Robin looked at his school schedule on the fridge.

 

"Oh." she muttered.

 

"...Were you busy?" Hanako asked. "If you were, I could've gone to Uncle Luffy's house."

 

"Oh, no, no, sweetheart!" Robin answered. "We're happy that you're home."

 

"Oh! Okay!" Hanako smiled, but then he sniffed the air. "Why do I smell whipped cream?"

 

"We had ice cream," Robin lied, "Too bad we're all out now. I guess I'll have to run to the store."

 

"Can I come with you?" Hanako asked.

 

"Of course, dear," Robin answered, kissing Hanako's cheek.

 

"All right!" he cheered. "Whoo-hoo!!"

 

From upstairs, Zoro sat on the bed and sighed.

 

"Good grief," Zoro muttered.

 

Oh, come on, it's not that bad. It could've been so much worse.

 

"How could it be worse?" Zoro asked.

 

Hanako could've walked in on you guys.

 

"Oh...right," Zoro spoke, blushing.

 

Yeah. Think about that one.

 

    After Robin and Hanako went shopping, the latter began his homework. Robin sat with him in case he needed help. Zoro was sitting on the couch, watching television and drinking an ice-cold beer.

 

"Ahh..." he sighed after taking a sip. "So it isn't a total loss."

 

Exactly, Moss-Head.

 

"Is that really necessary?" Zoro asked.

 

Yes. Yes it is.

 

"Dammit." Zoro cursed, taking another sip of his beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that takes place in the One Piece/Ouran High School Host Club crossover.


End file.
